Report 1592
Report #1592 Skillset: Psychometabolism Skill: CellAdjustment Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Feb 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 2 Problem: In the previous CellAdjustment report (#875), the numbers suggested were supposed to give a real risk of burning out in exchange for very strong curing. However, the ego costs do not seem to be enough for that purpose. At the same time, because of the way the skill is set up, there is a high chance of the healing bursts to overheal (when the user is at high health already) and not provide much benefit - especially for the choices that gives a bigger heals. This combines to make it an ability where only the safer options are used, and the risk-for-reward choice is rarely excercised. This report aims to address both problems together, by adjusting the numbers and the way CellAdjustment gives its benefit. 0 R: 1 Solution #1: Change CellAdjustment to only have two choices: PSI CELLADJUSTMENT . The "Low" option should correspond with current "1" option (1000 health healed when triggered, 45s cooldown) - but incur a 25% max ego cost instead of a flat 1000 ego cost. This has still very little chance of burning out, with a low intensity cure. The "High" option should have its values adjusted as thus: (4500 health healed when triggered, 10s cooldown) - but incur a 80% max ego cost instead. Both options should still be triggered only when their respective amounts of cumulative damage has been taken, as described in #875. The numbers for the "High" option puts it firmly within burnout levels. In return for this, allow CellAdjustment heals to put a Psymet's current health above his maxhealth. This means that if the "High" version heal triggers when the Psymet is at 99% health, the leftover won't be wasted, and will become a health buffer. This ensures that CellAdjustment will always have an effect, especially the High intensity version. It removes the "safer" mid intensity version, so that a Psymet has to actually risk burnout if he wants a lock that heals him aggressively. 5 R: 1 Solution #2: As per Wobou's suggestion: Same as solution 1, except that instead of static health healed, to tie it with the amount of ego spent, so as to ensure that this ability won't be too over-the-top for players with lower maxhealth (like non demigods), and can be reasonably used by everyone. For the "Low" option, it should be 100% of the ego used. For the "High" option, it should be 50% of the ego used. Naturally, the ability should also only fire when enough cumulative damage equivalent to that (now variable) value is taken. So, as an example, I have 10000 max ego. When I use the "Low" option, I will heal 2500 damage when I have taken a total of 2500 damage, and incur a 2500 ego cost, with a 45s cooldown. If I use the "High" option, I will heal for 4000 damage when I have taken a total of 4000 damage and incur a 8000 ego cost, with a 10s cooldown. If my max ego changes, the numbers will all change along with it. Player Comments: ---on 1/3 @ 00:25 writes: I'm okay with both of these but I prefer solution 2. As Lerad mentions in the solutions I worry that a static amount of health will cause weirdnesses with folks who have low health pools. For example the proposed low on solution 1 used on someone with 1000 health will cost 250 ego to heal 100% of max health. Since many things in this game scale off of maximum health partially (and frankly all things should) folks with lower health take less damage proportionately so being able to heal such a large portion of max health is a big deal. The same is true for the high version at 4500 health. Someone with 5k max health would then be able to heal 90% of their max health in trade for 80% of their ego which is a pretty good trade. I also think that solution 2 provides a neat synergy with illithoid by rewarding having good vitals in the stat that tends to be ignored the most even among psymets. ---on 2/5 @ 03:12 writes: This report was pushed back from the January slot, and is now in the February slot. ---on 2/8 @ 13:40 writes: Support for solution 2. I'd support solution 1 as well, but I feel solution 2 is the better choice. ---on 2/14 @ 16:25 writes: Solution 2 ---on 2/16 @ 02:12 writes: 2 is fine ---on 2/16 @ 05:28 writes: Support for solution 2 ---on 2/18 @ 01:28 writes: My concern is the same as before. Ego is not a cost if someone cannot do anything to it. in almost every case, you'd rahter just lock hig since it is fast and ego isnt important. I'd like to see the health numbers toned down if this stays prepatory. You are saying "I will lose ego, which I know I dont care about or I wouldnt use this ability" and can heal a crapton of health on a smal timer. The amount should be much lower, or all the timers need to be 45s. No one will use this if they'd burn out, much less kill them. ---on 2/20 @ 12:15 writes: There are plenty of ego draining abilities in the game. Using this (and things like bloodboil) against those classes would be similar to suicide, so yes, a psymet user would need to look carefully before putting it up. On the other hand, there certainly are situations where you want to tank a large amount of damage, even at the risk of burning out - or if you're being focused. This ability will give psymet a, indeed narrow, but very potent ability to tank that is outside of what other traditional tanky classes can do. At the same time, it has serious drawbacks. Just like how numbness can lead to death, so too can celladjustment exact a painful cost. There are obvious differences - burnout is not straight death, and a heal burst is not damage immunity. That said, I'm not really going to make this a mirror of numbness. They certainly will have differences in when/where they are used - and just as I don't see numbness as useless, and I don't see celladjustment becoming useless either. The problem that the previous (or current) iteration of celladjustment fails some of its supposed goals, however, is valid. Addressing that failure to provide tankability that comes with risk, is an important step now. Further changes, if this report renders celladjustment something no one will use, as you say, can be considered after we ensure that the previous goal of celladjustment is met.